


What Makes Your Heart Beat So

by veldygee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Under My Wings You Will Find Refuge, Angst, Character Death, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Not-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: When Enjolras was held hostage by a bunch of people who claimed themselves to be angels of the lord, Grantaire came to the rescue.But with a major price. (a future fic AU of Under My Wings You Will Find Refuge. Definitely not canon.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under My Wings You Will Find Refuge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836606) by [Fiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiver/pseuds/Fiver). 



> Hey everyone! So it has been a while. [Under My Wings You Will Find Refuge ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/836606/chapters/1593488) is probably one of my favourite fics ever in Les Mis fandom. 
> 
> When that was updated, I am just so so happy and somehow I couldn't stop thinking about it. So during a class, I ended up writing this short fic, because I can't get rid of the very painful mental image of imprint of Grantaire's wing was left on Enjolras' torso (it is most likely an impossible thing in supernatural canon but hey I want this) and this is just how I cope with the terrible cliffhange.
> 
> Thank you Fiver for the permission to write a fic out of your amazing fic.
> 
> This is unbeta'ed as I should have been doing my group report and my thesis. Feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry. Please forgive me,” Grantaire said weak, almost inaudible. Enjolras cradled him closer, tightening his hold on Grantaire. The dying Grantaire who had saved him, pushed him away from harm. Enjolras closed his eyes as tears were running down his cheeks. He looked up and found Jehan and Combeferre standing not far from them in the almost empty warehouse. They both looked helpless. Enjolras felt cold.

“Find help,” Enjolras almost snapped. Grantaire’s hand movement stopped him from saying anything else. The angel lifted his hand toward Enjolras’s face, his thumb wiping away the tears.

“It’s alright. You can’t help this. I had more than a lifetime already--” Grantaire closed his eyes, let out a shuddering breath. The glow in his chest wound flickered and steadily grew weaker. He opened his eyes again. “To exist and to find you, to witness your soul...is my only fortune.”

“Grantaire--”

“I don’t deserve you. After all the monstrous things I’ve done. I’d never do,” Grantaire whispered, eyes bright, full of wonder. “To deceive you to love me is my greatest sin.”

“Grantaire!”

“Thank you and I’m sorry.” And suddenly bright light emitted from the wound, spreading through the entirety of Grantaire’s body. Enjolras was blinded for a second, but as sudden as the blinding light came, it dispersed and Grantaire’s eyes were closed. His hand had fallen limply away from Enjolras’s face.

Enjolras couldn’t stop the cry from his throat, couldn’t stop the tears even if he wanted to. Never had he felt cold and grief as he did at this moment. He cradled Grantaire’s body close, burying his face to the messy curl of Grantaire’s hair. He cried until there was no more tears to spill, until his throat was hoarse, until he felt dried out.

He didn’t know how long time had passed, but he was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Enjolras looked up. Combeferre looked unraveled, but Enjolras knew him, knew the tension on his shoulders and the straight grim line of his lips. Beside him, Jehan’s eyes were red and puffy. It was not only Enjolras who lost someone important tonight.

“We can’t stay here,” said Combeferre. Enjolras nodded  and looked again at Grantaire. Enjolras felt hollow He loosened his hold on the body and then with Combeferre’s help he carried his body the the nearest table in the almost bare warehouse. Enjolras couldn’t believe that only a few hours ago, he was being held hostage in this room. He should have known it was a trap. Grantaire should have not come.

Enjolras looked down at Grantaire’s lifeless body once again until he couldn’t bear to look and turned away, noticing black marks on the ground where Grantaire died in his arms. It felt like something was tugging at his heart. He stepped closer and saw in mortification the shape of wing, dark, imprinted to the cold hard ground. Was that the shape of Grantaire’s wings? He traced the shape with his eyes, memorising every curves and crooks of the part that Grantaire had been hiding from him for years. The other half of the wing seemed incomplete, as if something was in the way…

Enjolras’ eyes widened and he immediately removed his battered sweater and shirt, looking down at his torso. He heard a gasp from behind him and he felt cold stab deep within his ribs. There was no mirror but he could see the dark imprint on his skin. He traced the black shape on his torso as much as he could, with his eyes, and then with his fingers. He turned around to where Jehan and Combeferre were staring at his chest, knowing that they were also seeing the other half of Grantaire’s incomplete wings on his body, forever wrapping his body in an embrace. Suddenly the thought came upon him, and Enjolras knew that he would do anything to make it happen.

“I’m going to save him,” said Enjolras. Combeferre looked alarmed. Jehan shook his head.

“Enjolras,” started Jehan slowly. Enjolras shook his head, looked at Combeferre.

“I’m going to save him,” said Enjolras again. Combeferre’s lips flattened.

“He is an angel, an entirely different species that we always thought was a myth, Enjolras.”

“Then we will ask around. I will ask around. Surely there is something,” replied Enjolras desperate. Combeferre didn’t look convinced.

“I will ask around,” said Jehan. “Because I know you won’t stop unless all stones have been turned. Please don’t do anything careless, I could feel you were going to.” Combeferre glanced at Grantaire’s lifeless body, and then sighed, looking resigned.

“We will put a deadline on this. I will help because even if I said no you would still do it. But we need to have a deadline and it’s a month from now.”

“A month? ‘Ferre--”

“Don’t argue with me. A month and then we move on,” said Combeferre tersely. And then his expression softened, almost melancholic. “This is why living as hunters are never easy.” Enjolras gulped, and remembered Feuilly and Bahorel. He remembered countless other hunters who had died in line of duty to protect humanity. But he couldn’t leave Grantaire like this. He couldn’t…

  
“Fine. A month,” agreed Enjolras. “A month…” _Please wait for me, Grantaire_

**Author's Note:**

> And at the end, this could lead to two paths:  
> 1\. Enjolras found out about purgatory and entered it to save Grantaire  
> 2\. Enjolras didn't save Grantaire and made a deal with a demon and so Grantaire needed to save him from hell at the end.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Say hi on [tumblr](http://hartfulloflove.tumblr.com)!


End file.
